Discussion
by naruss
Summary: Harry, Draco'yla ufak bir tartışmada bulunur !


disclaimer: i do not own harry potter and his friends and his enemies

"...Ne var biliyor musun Malfoy?! Acınacak haldesin! Babanın peşinden gitmenin sana bir şey kazandıracağını düşünüyorsun. Eh. Bir bakalım. Baban şu anda hapishanede Malfoy. İster inan, ister inanma öyle. O manyağın kuyruklarından biri olmanın sana güç ve para getireceğini mi düşünüyorsun? O düştüğünde rezil bir halde olacaksın. Bütün Malfoy kasasına el koyacaklar. Güç mü? Sürüneceksin. Herkes seni kapısından kovacak. Bi hiçmişsin gibi, hayır, daha kötü muamele göreceksin. Tabi önce sen de hapsi boylayacaksın.

Katılmak istediğin adamı tanıyor musun Malfoy? Onu kaç kere gördün? Onun neler yaşadığını biliyor musun? Onun o pis beyninden neler geçtiğini? Bilmek isterdin değil mi? Bak ne diyeceğim. Eğer saçma sapan şeyler için birinin peşinden koşturacaksan o kişinin sana dürüst olduğuna emin ol. Ve evet... Şimdi sana dürüst olacağım. Ben o pislikten daha safkanım. Nasıl mı? Onun annesi cadı ve babası muggledı. Benim annem cadı babam da büyücüydü. Annemin ailesinin ne kadar muggle olduğu umurumda değil. O bu dünyaya aitti.

Kabul ediyorum. İkinci dünya savaşının yeni bittiği zamanlar, Tom yetimhanedeyken koşullar çok zor olmalı. Ama ben de pek farklı büyümedim. Bana bakanlar, ayaklarının altındaki paspastan daha fazla değer vermediler. Ama ben mugglelardan nefret etmedim. Herşeye rağmen mutlu olmaya çalıştım. Ve başardım. Herkes üstüme üşüşürken, hayatımı sorgularken, hayatımı yönetmeye çalışırken ben kendi başıma büyümeye çalıştım. Kendim. Çünkü o manyak önce ailemi elimden aldı, sonra vaftiz babamı, bana büyükbaba şefkatiyle yaklaşan Dumbledore'u, yakın arkadaşlarımı, onların ailelerini... Neden biliyor musun? Kin besledi de ondan. Sevmeyi öğrenemedi. Babasının çekip gitmesini kaldıramadığı için bütün mugglelara düşman kesildi. Safkan soyunu yarım kan yönetiyor! Düşünsene! Sadece mugglelara ve yarım kanlara işkence yapmakla kalmıyor, kendi çemberindeki safkanları da cezalandırıyor. Hepinizi gördüm. Hepinizi. Önünde diz çökmüştünüz, cübbesini öpüyordunuz. Hayatımda bundan tiksindirici bir manzara gördüğümü anımsamıyorum. Ki ben her sene başını berbat bişeyle belaya sokan muhteşem Sağ Kalan Çocuk'um! Sizi düşünüyorum da… Safkanlar yarım kanın eteğini öpüyor. Hevesten olduğunu hiç düşünmedim. Orada olan herkes ödlekti. Ama öyle eğilmeniz… Sizin bile bir şerefiniz olduğunu sanırdım... Bir yarım kana- Hah! Üstelik bize o kadar atıp tuttuktan sonra.

Aslında işin ilginci ne biliyor musun! O insan bile değil. Değersiz, hem de ne kadar biliyor musun, yanında kaldığım muggleların bana sergilediği tutumun çok daha aşağısını hak edecek kadar. Sonsuzluğa taşınıp dünyayı yönetmek için kaç kişiyi öldürdüğünü biliyor musun? En başta kendi babasını öldürdü. Gözünü bile kırpmadan. Kendi soyunun sonunu hazırladı. Önüne çıkanlara ikinci bir bakış atmadan öldüren lanet gönderdi. Ve o insan değil. Hayır. Her anlamda değil. Muhtemelen onlarca karanlık sanat kitabı yutmuşsundur. Bir avada kedavra laneti attığında ruhunun asana doğru yönelip yoğunlaştığını sen benden iyi bilirsin. Ruhun çığlık atar. Niye onu öldürdün diye. Ve düşün bir. Her öldürdüğün kişiyle senin de ruhun azar azar ölürse Voldemort'un ruhu ne haldedir?! Hayır. Voldemort ölemez. En azından şimdilik. Ben bir yolunu bulana kadar. Ama aklın alıyor mu? Sen hiç kendi ruhunu önemsemeyecek kadar raydan çıktın mı Malfoy? ruhunu bir yere hapsedip sonra bir daha ona dönüp bakmaz mısın? Eh. bizim güzel dost voldemort bunu yapıyor işte. ne dediğimi anlıyor musun! biraz olsun ağzımdan çıkanları anlıyor musun!?

Ve sana bir soru sorayım. O kadar büyük şevkle peşinden koşturduğunuz adam... Parmağını şıklatsa- ah pardon, asasını sallasa dünya önüne gelecek adam... Neden Malfoy... Neden babanı hapisten çıkarmıyor? Çıkaramıyor mu? Baban orada aylardır hapis. Hep bana onu oraya sokanın ben olduğumu, suçun bende olduğunu söyleyip durmadın mı? Peki Voldemort neyi bekliyor? Baharın gelmesini mi? Çiçeklerin açmasını mı? Onu öldürmemi mi?.. Neden aylardır onu içeride tutuyor? Beni sokmakla suçlarken biraz durup da neden geri çıkmıyor diye kendi tarafını suçladın mı? Ahh... Pardon. Yüce Lord'u suçlamak ne haddine. Sen yine gidip eteğini öpeceksin. Babanın aslında hapse girme sebebini göklere çıkaracaksın.

Evet. Ben suçluyum. İnsanları kendi kişisel saçma kini yüzünden öldüren bir adamı bu dünya üzerinden silmek istediğim için suçluyum. Hayatımı mahvettiği için. Senin annen evinde oturuyor, baban hapiste zor koşullarda olsa da yaşıyor. Savaş bittiğinde yine mutlu küçük bir aile olup minik minik malfoylar yapacaksınız… Peki benimkiler nerede Malfoy? Benim ailem? Etrafta kasıla kasıla gezinip, onlar hakkında ona buna suç atamıyorum değil mi? O'nun peşinden gitmek hakkım. Ve bu hakkımı son damlasına kadar kullanacağım. Baban nasıl olsa oradan çıkacak. Ama ben kendini yüzyılın en büyük büyücüsü sanan o katilin varlığını bir daha görülmemek üzere sildiğimde babanın ne halde olacağını düşün. Onu sağ bırakacaklar mı? Ne kadar ironik ki savaş bittiğinde, onun savaş sırasında uğraştığı aileler bu sefer onunla uğraşacak. Ve bunun senin için hiçbir şey olduğunu söyleyemezsin. ailene önem verdiğini biliyorum Malfoy. Ama tamamen yokuş aşağı gidiyorsun ve sonunda bir yere toslayacaksın. Bu hızla gitmeye devam edersen paramparça olacaksın. Etrafımızdaki toz dumanı yatışacak ve odanın neye benzediğini göreceğiz. Şu anda içimden geçen -her ne kadar senden hiç hoşlanmasam da-, umarım göreceğin oda cehenneme benzemez. Hayatını heba etme. Karanlık işareti alırsan jürinin önüne bunun eksisiyle çıkarsın.

Evet. Jürinin önüne çıkacaksın. Sorgulanacaksın. Sana şahitlik yapmam istenecek. Ve orada olacağım. Geriye kalan tek sorun ne söyleyeceğim.

Şaşkınsın evet görebiliyorum. Yaşayacağımdan nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorum değil mi? Eminim. Bu kadar eminim. Onu yeneceğim. Onu yenebilecek olan bir tek benim.

Ve yeneceğim.

Ve şimdi senin kararını verme zamanın. Nelere bakacaksın, kan derecelerine mi, asa tutuşumuza mı, konuşma tarzımıza mı... Neye bakarsan bak. Yine en sonunda o milyonlarca insanın hayatına mal olmuş bir katil olacak, bense milyonlarca insanın hayatını kurtarmış bir katil."

Harry asasını yumuşak bir hareketle salladı. El hareketleri ne kadar yumuşaksa yüz ifadesi bir o kadar sertti. Draco'nun üzerindeki petrificus totalus büyüsü çözüldüğünde anında yere dizlerinin üstüne kapaklandı. Elleriyle yerden destek alarak derin derin soludu. Kafasını kaldırıp çatık kaşlarla baktığında Harry'nin gözlerinden yine o acıma, öfke ve biraz da bunu yapmak zorunda kaldığı için kendine duyduğu tiksinti ifadesi yansıyordu. Draco sertçe yutkundu. Onun gözleri ifadesizdi. Harry Draco'ya son bir bakış atarak Draco'nun asasını kapının yanındaki masaya bıraktı ve kapıdan hızlı adımlarla çıkıp ortak salonuna yürümeye başladı.


End file.
